Flame Of The Damned
by DarkBlueMahogany
Summary: It is the end of era for magic dimension. Specialists are now forced to fight for survival, trying to reform their morality standards, as the line between right and wrong had never been hazier before. Five men are caught up in a death game. To live and save the world that is crumbling, they must play with fire. If they don't be careful, they will all get burned by it's flame.
1. Chapter 1

Sky ran through the burning halls of his home. He could hear the soldiers heading towards him, and speeded up. His parents were in formal exedra, helping the servants to get away through the secret path in the wall. He was there on time to see the last maid going in, and his father throw him a spear and gun „Run!" he yelled. Sky knew that any argument would be waste of precious time, so he went straight to the tunnel. When he turned back, he saw a thin arrow flying through the air, just to end up cutting in Silvia's neck. The blood painted her white skin red „Mother!" Sky screamed and ran to help her, but his father shut the doors, so that the growing amount of soldiers couldn't see it. Sky stood, trembling, for a minute. Walls apsorbed all he noise, but he knew his father is as good as dead, just like his mother was already. With hot tears running down his cheeks, he turned on heal and ran. „They won't have the last Dragomir" was the though that constantl repeated it self in his mind.

When he got out, he was in the gardens. He saw smoke rissing from the home of the leader of Royal Guard, Brandon's father. Sky headed towards it, in the same time thinking „He didn't betraided us" and „Please be alive". When he came to the doors, Brandon walked out, his younger brother in his arm. His mother was next, and then there was no more movent. „Brandon" Sky started, but his friend cutted his sentence „Take my brother and mother to the cabin" he said, refering to the small tree house they made as kids „I will be there in second" then he ran in the burning house. Sky senses were screaming at him to get his friend out of there, but he knew he will be in that tree house in a second, just like he said. He took small boy in his arms and said „Let's go". Brandon's mother followed him with no voice. When the came, Sky put Willy on ground to help his mother to climb in a tree house. When he reached for Willy, he moved away and climed by him self. In that moment, Brandon appeard, carrying one of his fathers swords, the best one. „Your father?" Sky asked „Dead" Brandon said with hoarse voice. „So are your parents" Sky nodded in agreament and climbed up, with Brandon following.

Riven toook his stuff with trembling fingers. This wasn't happenng. Red Fountain was his home. He didn't have where to go. He spend three years there, whithin those wall, and it was part of him. He was part of it. He just couldn't be expeled just because there was another dean in charge. But he knew it was true. Saladin was no more. He reached for his phantom blade and flinched when he remembered that it wasn't his anymore. It belonges to Red Fountain, and Riven was no more welcome there. His eyes went waterly as he remembered the day before. People in black cloathing entered the cafeteria while the lunch. They have read the names of several students, Riven's among them, and ordered them to go to the yard. When they were there, they were informed that they are expelled. When Saladin came, oneof those people settled a spear in his chest. In that moment Riven heard the scream that Kane later told him he was the one who made it. Before old man was down, Riven was on his side, gently putting him to ground. Helia and the rest of their group, who saw everything through the window, were there in no time, but they couldn't do anything for the dean. He died in Helias arms. Two hours later, Saladin's body was burning on bonfire, and Riven had to wrap his arms around Helia to prevent his friend from hurling it in in attemt to join his granfather. Helia was on his way to home before the evening, so was Sky, who had an emeregcy call from his parents. Brandon came with him, and Riven was glad for that. Today those black people spend entire morning seeking for two of them. Riven opended the door of the room that was once his, and blinked couple of times to prevent tears from falling. While theother students were expelled beacause Red Fountain apparently was not a school with eventuall schoolarships, he was expelled not only for that. New dean, Marcus, took him to the room for formal events, where he told him, before entire Red Fountain schoolbody, that he was a trash, that Saladin let the street rat in, and that such a mistake will be never comited, and that he is free to go and lose his life in crime and sin, just the way he was ment to lose it. So now, he knew that everyone will be watching him on his leaving, and he didn't want to let anyone see the pain he was going throgh. His phone vibrated. It was in his bag, both were gifts from Sky, and realized that it was a message from Brandon „We are in cabin Tell Helia" Riven didn't call back. He knew that his friend would write more of he could, so it meant that there was trouble. He wrote small SMS to Helia, and wasn't suprised with no reply. He knew his friend will know what to do. He straighted his back, rose his chin walked through the hall. When he got in the yard, it was filled with students, who moved from his way like a Red Sea. On the gate, Marcus was standing, shooting him angry glare. Riven simply starred at him deadly, and walked away. As soon as he was out of their sight, he sprinted to Magix air station.

Helia was sitting on the floor of his library. His mother brought him some toast and tea there, but they were untouched. His grandpa was gone. No more Saladind. No more. He will never read again. They will never talk again, never again. Because Saladin was gone. Helia put his face in his hands and cryed, while one thing was in his mind. „I want my grandfather back"

His phone rang. „They are in cabin" was all it said. It was from Riven. Helia whiped the tears away and stood up. „Mother!" he yelled „I will be gonne for a bit!" He ran to his room and pulled out a backpack, putting couple of sweatshirts in there, along wit some weapon. He knew that there was trouble in Eraklion, and that al the weapons Riven had, minus one blade that he was given from Timmy, had no weapons anymore. His mother entered the room „Son, what are you doing?" She asked in confusion. „I am going to meet up with my friends" he answered while he was putting on his jacket „I don't know how long wll I be gone" he put on the backpack and kissed his mother in forehead „Send my greatings to father, will you?" with that he was gonne.

Timmy was in his room im Red Fountain. And hour before he realized that someone locked it from outside, and he assumed that it had something to do with this new dean. It was it first time he was actually alone in the three years he had spent in RF. Riven was expelled, Sky and Brandon gone but chased by black guys, and Helia went to his home to grief his grandfather. Timmy sat on his bed, his backpack ready. As soon as someone open these doors, he is out of this school. He didn't bother to pack anything unneccesary. His father will come and get it. Or one of his two sisters. He didn't want to spent a singe moment more that needed in that school anymore. Red Fountain he knew was not like this, and this one was stained by Marcus and his crew. A hateful sneer appeard on his face as his phone beebed. It was a message from Brandon „We are in cabin". Well it seemes he is not going straight home, thought Timmy as the image of tree house appeard in his mind. Sky and Brandon made it as kids, and last year they showed it to Riven, Helia and Timmy. They said it was secret, and it was indeed. The leaves and branches and liannas hide it almost completly, and since it was made of wood it self, it was almost immpossible to see it if you didn't know it was there. Timmy frowned. Since his friends were waiting for him, he couldn't just sit and wait someone to unlock the door. He pushed it a bit, not expecting it to open. He looked at the window as the idea that Riven would be proud of popped in his head. _If one way out is locked, go through the one unlocked._ He put his backpack on and opened the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Helia paced through forest, keeping his eyes on the trees. When he came to the part of it so thick that the sun light was blocked, he ran for a minute and then he was under the tree house they called cabin. He climbed with no problem, but he realized something bad has happened when he saw Willy, Brandon's brother, and Maria, Brandon's mother. "Helia…" Sky said. Slim specialist turned around to see blue eyes of Prince Sky full with tears. "They killed them" his voice cracked "My parents are dead". Helia starred for a moment, in confusion, then walked towards his friend and hugged him "I grieve with you, brother" he whispered. Later, he will ask later who 'they' were, and why did they kill Sky's parents. Right now Sky needed all the comfort he could get. Then another thought hit Helia. He looked at Brandon, who kept an eye on his mother, who was pale as death. "If King and Quinn of Eraklion are dead…" "My father is too" Brandon said sternly, not making an eye contact "Right now the person on throne is Christian Morgenfeld" "Currently" Sky spat "Just currently. That bastard will die"

Thomas was in the station, waiting for ship, when he heard something odd "All dead…" "No the child has escaped…" "Most of the guard body killed…" "Such a tragic" "Christian Morgenfeld is the new king… " Huh? Timmy bought newspapers his blood went cold as he saw the cover page: burning court of Eraklion. Suddenly, it was all clear. The Royal Family Of Eraklion is dethroned. The ship couldn't come too soon. "I have heard" he said as he climbed to the cabin few hours later "We will make them pay" he continued as he hugged Sky, Brandon, and shook hands with woman who had to be Brandon's mother "I am Tomas Pirson. I am so sorry for your loss, Maria". He couldn't call her Mrs. Solis. He couldn't, since it was the last name of Brandon's now dead father. Poor lady looked him so sadly, he felt an urge to cry with her "Thank you, young man" she said and moved her eyes towards the floor.

Riven slipped trough the waiting room in main station of Magix and found him self in the garage. Perfect. He slowly walked by the ships, till he found the one that had "Eraklion" written all over it. Lucky he, the pilot has just finished checking the ship, and Riven waited till driver entered it before he easily followed him. Empty ship was dark and heating wasn't turned on yet, but Riven could handle it. He took the peace of paper, sticky tape and pen out of his pocked (all property of Red Fountain) and few minutes later, one of the closets had 'out of function' note on the doors, and Riven waited inside the flight to begin. Four hours later, he was out in Eraklion. He had hard time figuring out in which way was the forest, but he found an old man who lived near it, so now he was running towards the tree house.

Something wasn't right, Riven knew it the second he entered the cabin. The boys were already there, but so were Brandon's mother and brother. Timmy walked to him and filled him with horrible details, and violet eyes of young specialist went dark as the information sunk into him. Sky was an orphan, and Brandon lost his father, both were wanted dead. Timmy was suspected for possibility of helping them, which was true. It was possible that dethroning Salvatore family was connected with new organization of Red Fountain, which was bad. Someone wanted to move Riven him self of the way. And they had two more lives to take care for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it done already?" Sky whispered in Timmy's ear next day. "Just a few more min. Check if Riven made false ID" ginger boy replied quetly. "It is done" Riven said when Sky came to him "I believe it is very good work, even if I say so my self" Former price had to agree. Two passports, one for Maria and other for Willy, looked absolutely legal, althought Willy was named Joshua and Maria became Sasha. "When is Brandon going to tell them?" Riven asked. He knew Maria won't like the idea of leaving her older son, and he couldn't imagine how hard will it be for Wiiliam. But specialists were not able to grant their safety, so they had to mece them somewhere where no one could harm them. That is why Timmy has spend the entire night and half of the morning on his laptop, creating two new lives with faces of Maria and Willie. Using Sky's emergency money under other name, they managed to by big house on Cydonia, realm that had nothing to do with Eraklion. To support their new identitys, Riven made false passports for Maria and Willy, and now the only thing left to be taken care of was informing Brandon's mother and brother about their fuure actions, and possibly, life.

"No, that is not going to happen!" Maria yelled "I am not leaving without you! That one" she pointed on Riven "He made those two, right? So why cant he make one for each one of you?!" She asked in desperation, refering to false ID in Brandon's hands "Mother, you know it is not possible" Brandon said sternly "Sky's face, and mine, is everywhere. You two can go unnoticed. Everything is arranged, mom, and it is going to happen. Just please don't make it harder." Maria walked towards her older son and hugged him for dear life "Where is my little boy?" she whispered, and got no reply.

And hour later, they were on the edge of the forest. "Buy Will" Brandon hugged his brother "I don't want to leave you" boy said, but not to fight. He just spoke his mind "I know bro, I know. Don't worry". Then boy did something not expected. He went and hugged each one of Brandon's comrades, telling them to be carefull. "Don't worry kid" Riven told him "This might take long, but it will be okay" Will smiled sadly and looked in violet eyes of the specialist who was holding his hands "Uncle Riven?" Riven flinched "Yes, kiddo?" "Don't lie" said William before giving him a hug and running into a car waiting for him and his mother. Maria was already in a car, looking at Brandon. When the engine started to heat up, she said something, but boys had to lip read it "_Come back to us, children_"


	4. Chapter 4

"I want him dead!" Christopher slammed his fist on the desk that once belonged to Sky's father "That brat must die!" Josef, one of his advisers, smirked "Take it easy, boss. Kid is only 18, maybe 19? What damage can he cause?" "A big one you moron! My orders were clear: kill everyone and spare no one! Not even loyal maids! And what did those idiots do?! They let the heir escape! The heir!" Josef suddenly felt uneasy "But boss, he is not able of doing anything. You have planned this for years, right? All in cause of you being the king. One child can not ruin it" he regretted for saying anything as Christopher rushed towards him and landed his fist on his eye "You just don't get do ya? You just don't get it, do ya Josef?" "Not really" Josef mumbled from the floor, trying to stop bleeding from the cut made by ring on Christopher's finger. Assassin made disgusted sound before explaining "I don't want to be just a king. Haven't you noticed that I have settled Marcus for a dean of Red Fountain?" Josef raised his eyebrow "Why do you care of what happens in schools?" he was rewarded with one of Christopher's feet punching him in the ribs "Because you dumb thing, I am going to rule this dimension! Many of them have tried and failed. Why? They did it openly! I am doing it step by step, covered with politic. Now that I am king of Eraklion, I am taking over other things as well. I have Eraklion police under my thumb. A war here and there and I rule other governments as well!" "What are you going to do with his friends?" Christopher growled "They are probably with prince him self. That is why I am mad. Together they are forming the circle of elements, and I don't like that in slightest. That is where you step on the stage." Josef frowned "Me?" His leader smiled "Yes, you. I want you to seize their little brotherly bound…" his eyes glowed with evil _"… __**and crush it!**__"_


	5. Chapter 5

Riven watched as Sky talked with Timmy, something about what their next move should be, but he wasn't listening. He thought of Sky's parents. King never liked the fact that his son hung around with someone whose rank was low like Riven's, but he accepted it. Quinn seamed not to care, as if she believed her son was good enough to be above all rumors and gossips his choice of friends might cause. Now they were both dead. 'Would I see them if I put down my barriers?' Riven wondered. He was a spirit user, and one of is abilities was seeing restless souls. Last year he learned how to put on a shield that made them invisible, but he also knew how to put it down. 'Maybe they have a message for Sky' Riven thought, and that made him to put barriers down. Seeing souls of the dead was never pleasant, sometimes painful in fact, but Sky would want to hear something from his parents. Riven closed his eyes, and when he opened them, forest was crowded with dead people. He stood up, trying to ignore all the people who starred at him, in attempt to find those he wanted to see. All the spirits looked the way they did in the moment of death, which meant that they were bloody; some lacked body parts while other had weapons stabbed in them. He focused on Sky and as he thought, he saw former King and Quinn of Eraklion standing above him. His mother put her hand on his shoulder, while his father desperately tried to make him hear his words. Riven walked towards them, attempting to ignore bloody hole in Quinn's neck and deep cut on King's chest. "I can see you" he told them "And hear you. Tell me what you want Sky to know and I will tell him" They looked at him, surprised and then the Quinn whispered "_The spirit user_" Sky had confusion all over his face, so did Timmy, but Riven was focused on dead ones "Yes. That is my element" King walked till he was near him, and spoke "Tell him that Christopher had this planned for years. Tell him that he must find the way to kill him and that Red Fountain must be put in it's previous state. Tell him not to trust any organization of any government. And tell him that we love him." Riven nodded "Alright" Quinn and King started to fade, and Riven knew that they are going wherever spirits go. But before they faded completely, they said in union "We are grateful, Riven, for you and these young man here. Stay together" with that, they were gone, and Riven realized that Timmy was shaking him, and all of his friends were watching him with concern. Before he put his barriers on, he saw Brandon's father near them. Man, who had mayor opened cut in his abdomen, whispered "Don't let my son be you" and faded.

Riven spent the next hour telling his friends what had happened. It cold have fitted in five minutes, but Sky and Brandon wanted him to repeat it a lot of times, trying to hear details. "What did my father say?" chocolate haired youth asked again "That he loves you" Riven lied again. He couldn't say the real words, since he didn't understand them him self. And that little he did, he guessed it was an order for him, not a message for Brandon. Suddenly blood stained Riven's shirt, and he wasn't shocked when he realized he coughed it out. "It happens" he muttered as Helia ran for something to wipe the blood "when I use this ability" more blood. Helia handed him a tissue. "Don't at me like that." Riven grumbled "I am fine" Helia moved his glare, but still looked worried. Pacifist knew that they are not real users of the elements yet. They knew their elements, but it wasn't affinity yet. And becoming a real user was painful, even in school, where boys had medical care. He didn't want to think how will they handle it alone. Helia felt ache of mourning in his chest. It seemed that the world they knew was over.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reader mf2595. Well, he is my only reader but never mind. He would still be my favorite even if I had, I don't know, 5 readers!_

Timmy cursed under his breath as he stood in the elevator of The Main Magix Library. If Sky was right, every month there was a secter gathering on it's top floor. Only the most powerful members of royal scene were included. Sky said that Christopher will be there because he needs to assure his place within them. Since blonde clearly couldn't go there anymore, Timmy had to go and eavesdrop. When he was one floor under top one, elevator stopped. Well of course. Royals aren't naive as the ost people think. Tall teen signed and pulled out his knife. Soon enough there was a big hole in elevator's roof. Specialist took one last look in the mirror (his hair was panted black and he had brown contacts) and climbed into the dark.

„Where is Timmy already?!" Brandon asked for the milionth time in a minute. Young warrior paced angrily through the tree house. He wasn't tall as Riven, not even as Sky, but the cabin was not big either. As the result, he was changing his direction at every seven steps. „Will you calm down already?" Riven growled „He is gonne only for two hours. He needs to go slow and carefuly or he will die" Sky, who was listening the entire conversation, flinched. The possibility of loosing his friend was so terrible that he didn't want even to think about it. He didn't think that he could survive it. Suddenly a picture of Bloom crossed his mind. Feeling guilty, Sky realized that it was a first time he thought of her in a week. Is she worried about him? Or did she alredy moved on? He didn't want her to be worried but he also didn't want to come back when this situation was over and see her with another. A silent scream woke ex-prince from his thinking. His heart was pounding as crazy as he saw Riven's condition. His friend was on the floor, pale as death. He was coughing out blood – red liqud stained his chin and cheeks, making sharp contrast with his white sking. Brandon and Sky were at both of his sides in a second, but tall youth didn't even notice them. His lavander eyes rolled franaticaly as the bloody tears filled. Helia took of his shirt desperatly trying to clean the blood of his camrade's face, but blood was coming and coming. Yet as soon as it started it stopped. As Helia rubed the blood and sweat of Riven's forehead, Timmy went in. When he spoke, the air went out of Sky's lungs.

„We are all banned into exile"


	7. Chapter 7

Brandon hid in the bushes of Alphea, waiting for the right time to sprint across the yard. He couldn't afford some of the fairies seeing him, they would scream for all the world to know. The sky went darker, it was the time.

„Brandon?" Stella's voice was sleepy and tired, but she walked to the door of her room and opened it. She stood there for a while, looking at her boyfriend. Then she hung her at herself on his neck, weeping. Brandon burried his face into her blonde hair, inhaling her scent, trying to engave it in his memory.

„Stella, I must..." He was stopped in his tracks as she covered his mouth with hers. Brandon didn't try to fight her. In that moment, all the sorrow was gone. There was only Stella his princess, his dear love. They broke apart for air, but stayed close, hugged. „Stella, I must go" His chest tingled as her yellow eyes opened wide.

„I... I want to give you this" he reached into his pocket and took out a rose. It was beautiful flower, red as blood. Every petal was fresh, all the torns were restrained. And the smell was lovely. It was indeed beautiful, perfect. Stella took it carefully, as if she might break it, and held it tight to her chest. She was speechless. Brandon blinked twice before he continued

„But I also have to give you back something" This time the thing his hand was a golden pendant. She gave it to him a year ago. It was actually a half of a pendant, the other part was still with her.

_Flashback_

„_There you go! Like this, we can always be together, regardless if you are miles and miles away" Stella laughed as she put half of pendant around his neck. Brandon smiled widely, in love with the way her hair danced in the wind, with the way her eyes shined her she was happy, in love with her._

„_Oh I truly hope it will never be nesesery" He reached out and kissed her deeply. _

_That was the first time they made love._

„What...? No, it's yours!" Stella cried. He pushe it deeped in her palm „Stella, please. I will be gonne for a long time. You must be strong. I will take it back if... when I return" He kissed her once more, and left, his soul ripping apart. When he ran out the gates of Alphea, he turned around for once more, gazing at the window of Stella's room. There was she, his love, glaring at him silently, while the tears flowed on her cheeks. Brandon turned around and dissapeared in the night. Somehow, he knew. It was the last time he will ever see her again.


End file.
